Skyrim: The Freedom Fighter
by 115Saber501
Summary: The Imperial Officer was struck with fear when he saw the Mysterious Hooded Man draw a poisoned arrow onto his bow and shot him like a bolt of lightning off of his horse. The Officer landed on his back and looked up as the Assassin stepped closer ever so slightly, tomahawk in his hand...


**I do not own Assassin's Creed or The Elder Scrolls**

* * *

**Sequence One**

Whiterun Hold, Skyrim, the 4th Era 201

In the Nordic land of Skyrim, where great Dragons and deadly Vampires roam freely with blood lust, the Civil War plagues the land. A battle wages between Imperial Legionnaires and Rebellious Stormcloaks. A group of Stormcloak officers, lead by Galmor Stone-Fist, had invaded the Dragonsreach palace and forced Jarl Balgruuf the Greater to surrender Whiterun to the Stormcloaks. Despite the rebel victory, an army of Imperial soldiers marched from Fort Greymor to launch a counter attack against the Nord army.

As a row of Imperials formed in front of the fort, a row of Stormcloaks gathered in unison to face off against them. Arrow after arrow were launched at the warriors, most missing while others hit their targets. Catapults threw explosive jars maned by soldiers on each side. Settled behind the Imperial attackers, an Imperial Officer sat on a horse and over looked the battlefield, commanding his forces every moves and tactics. In his shiny steel armor, standard for soldiers of his rank, he orders his troops to aim and fire all at once.

Galmor, clad in a Stormcloak Officer outfit matched with the head of a bear on his head, stroked his gray knotted beard. All around him, he saw his soldiers either killed or wounded by steel crafted arrows. _May they rest in Sovngarde..._ He thought to himself. He saw a young Breton soldier help most wounded soldiers with her healing potions, assisted by an Argonian with magic. Galmor always remembered many people saying that the Stormcloaks only allow Nords in their ranks. If those same people saw this, they would reconsider their words.

With the heated battle raging, a red dragon flew out from behind Dragonsreach and over to the battlefield. The beast roared as a warning to the combatants below. Many saw this but still continued the fight. It descended lower and roared once more when it breathed fire upon the Imperials whom fought back. Circling around, Odahviing lowered his head and released a hooded figure riding on him.

The figure landed on the ground and looked up. In an outfit primarily white with blue and red in color, he dashed to the Imperials and drew out his weapon, a uniquely crafted tomahawk dressed with small feathers. An Imperial Sargent yelled out as his men charged for combat. Ready to fight, the hooded warrior countered a thrust from a sword and chopped an Imperial across the face. Another one attacked, but the vigilant disarmed and stabbed him in the stomach. He then grabbed a shield, adorned with the seal of Akatosh and charged through a few soldiers and struck a few more with his ax.

Galmor was alerted by a Stormcloak and jerked his head up. He and his men all saw the white figure going head to head with the Imperials. A tiny smile appeared on the old Nord's face. He ordered his men to charged while archers supported them with arrow barrages.

An Orc in heavy Imperial armor attempted to strike the elusive attacker with his battleaxe, which failed once he was disarmed and stabbed with a poisoned dagger. The rebel fighter spun the two-handed ax around and took down several Legionnaires all at once. With the heavy ax in his left hand, he once again dashed forward and faced an Imperial with a closed off helmet and a mace. The attacker prevailed again and with a savage blow, struck his enemy down. He looked up and nodded at Odahviing, whom shouted a ball of fire at the crowd of archers, clearing the way. With a sharp breath of air and the speed of a tempest, the warrior flew into the explosion.

The Imperial Officer, while rallying his men to fight back, was struck with fear when he saw the mysterious hooded man draw an ebony arrow on his bow and shot him like a bolt of lightning off of his horse. Before his men could react, they too were struck down by Stormcloak axes and swords. The Officer landed on his back and looked up as the figure stepped closer ever so slightly. The wounded man tried to cast a spell, but noticed the arrow reduced his magicka, preventing him to cast anything.

The hooded man looked at him with pity. As the wounded man tried to plea for mercy, he was struck by the tomahawk.

* * *

Galmor stood beside the vigilant, patting him on the shoulder.

"You've done well, Dragonborn." The elder warrior greeted him with his raspy voice.

Dovahkiin, the famous warrior of both song and legend, looked over to Galmor. "Victory is what is needed, to win this war."

"Ha! It seems Ulfric was right about you." Galmor looked at the dead Imperial, "Even for an cutthroat, you fair well on the front line. No wonder you've defeated Alduin."

Connor, the Nord Assassin pondered in deep thought. Remembering the battle against the infamous _World-Eater_ himself with the help of the heroes of Sovngarde. He then went back to the trails he went through up until that moment. From his childhood training, to the fate of meeting the black dragon indirectly saving him from Imperial execution.

* * *

**Skyrim****:****The Freedom Fighter**

* * *

**This is something new. I've had an idea to cross Assassin's Creed and The Elder Scrolls but I needed a clever and fitting way to do that. The Revolutionary War in America and the Civil War in Skyrim was the best thing I could connect. I do need to work on how Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor) would be as the Dragonborn.**


End file.
